Devices for charging automatic-winding-machine magazines with spools of a stationary type are well known. These devices include a mechanism for arranging and orienting full spools, a mechanism for preparing the end of the thread beforehand by means of an aspiration mechanism, a transport conveyor belt for carrying the ready spools to the empty sockets of the winding-machine magazine and an aspiration mechanism in the magazine itself for picking up the thread end from the tube of the spool.
With such devices it is necessary to prepare in advance the thread end which is first inserted into the case of the spool or caught by a removable clip for transportation to the winding-machine magazine, after which that same end is taken out of the tube of the spool by the clip carrying it, entrained by the magazine's aspiration mechanism. The use of a transport belt for supply of the initially prepared spools and the charging system itself for each winding machine make the winding machine construction even more complicated and expensive.